Too Lost In You
by MyHat'sFullOfStars
Summary: What would you listen to if your head yelled for you to hate someone but your heart whispered the opposite? How would you cope tiptoeing the thin line between hatred & passion? DHr story of how love can blossom even in the coldest and most sensible hearts


A/N: this is just a random songfic I thought up at around 2am, so forgive  
the bad writing! The song is the 'Sugababes' – 'Too Lost In You' . I  
personally don't like it but it just gave me an idea. Please review and feel free to flame, I could do with some fire to toast my marshmallows! (  
  
Too Lost in You  
  
You look into my eyes; I go out of my mind  
  
I can't see anything coz this loves got me blind  
  
For the fourth time this week, I find myself staring at her, just watching her every move. For the past 10miutes she has been sitting at one of the little tables dotted around the Great Hall for the pupils at the Christmas Ball to sit at and drink punch. Only her date seems to have buggered off with what looks like Lavender Brown, 'dancing'on the dance floor. Just like me at the moment (Pansy's off 'dancing' with Blaze Zabini near the Christmas tree). I think she's sensed someone watching her though, because she just looked up. At me! Her caramel coloured eyes piercing my own grey ones, never blinking. I can't look away from her. Shit! Why I can't I stop staring at her?!  
  
I can tell myself I can break this spell  
  
I can even try  
  
Using my only defense I can against her, I order my demeanor to harden, fixing her with my most fierce glare I can muster under the circumstances (the circumstances being that not two seconds ago, I had her gaze all to myself). But instead of challenging me with her usual defiant stare, she drops her gaze quickly and hurriedly gathers the bottom of her muggle dress up, so she can walk; Her once bushy, now curly, hair hides her expression as she rushes out of the great hall at lightning speed. I watch as she yanks the double doors open and almost sprints through the opening, her ears obviously deaf to her friends' shouts after her. Or to my footfalls as I race through the doors after her.  
  
I'm in over my head you got under my skin  
  
Why? Why does he affect me so godamn much?! This is about the third time I have looked up to have his grey orbs capture me. Last time was in charms class, but when I turned around to look at him (I could feel someone's eyes burning holes in my back), his face was a mask of malice. Exactly like just now. But the first time was in advanced transfiguration (I need an O in my N.E.W.Ts transfiguration exam if I want to become a healer), where I turned around to his table to ask Hannah Abbot (who was made to sit next to him) if I could borrow a quill because mine had snapped. Then just as I was about to swivel back round in my seat to my own desk, he looked up. Straight into my eyes. They always say the eyes are the windows to the soul, but, for once, his eyes held no emotion at all. It felt like forever until we looked away.  
  
I've got no strength at all in the state that I'm in  
  
Bloody hell, I have to stop running, my tears are blinding me...hang on. When did I start crying? Draco Malfoy should NOT have this sort of effect on me! Jesus, my legs hurt – why can't I stop running?!  
  
And my knees are weak and my mouth can't speak  
  
Fell too far this time  
  
Baby I'm too lost in you Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
She's finally stopped running, but surprisingly still hasn't seen me standing right behind her. I look upon her in fascination as she sighs in frustration and angrily rips the cornflower blue dress she is wearing, so that the end of the garment is about 1inch above the knee, and slides down the wall with her head on her drawn-up knees. I can hear her start to sob.  
  
So deep I can't sleep I can't think  
  
As I stand here watching her cry her soul out, my mind replays to all the times I have lay awake thinking about her, whether those thoughts were good or evil. Sometimes I just wonder what she is doing while I lay in bed.  
  
I just think about the things that you do  
  
I'm too lost in you  
  
But her sobs are starting to pull at my heart now. How can I just watch her cry like this without doing anything?  
  
Well you whisper to me, and I shiver inside  
  
You undo me; you move me, erase and define  
  
I can hear a voice now (maybe I'm going schizophrenic?). No, there's someone crouching down in front of me, I know it. Wait. That voice is familiar...too familiar. Shit. It's him. Why is he here? "Why?"  
  
And you're all I see And you're all I need  
  
Help me baby [help me baby, help me baby, help me now]  
  
I find myself answering her question: "I don't know."  
  
Coz I'm slippin away, like the sand to the tide  
  
I can feel all my common sense fly out the window as I look into his eyes, full of emotion this time, but I am unsure what. Compassion maybe?  
  
Floating into your arms, falling into your eyes  
  
Every thought I has in my head had been forgotten, except one. I love this woman. My Hermione.  
  
If you get too near, I might disappear I might lose my mind  
  
He's holding me in his embrace and the only thing going through my head is: I love this man. My Draco.  
  
Baby I'm too lost in you Caught in you  
  
Lost in everything about you  
  
So deep I can't sleep I can't think I just think about the things that you do I'm too lost in you  
  
END 


End file.
